Mid-wave infrared (MWIR) lasers are increasingly utilized in many fields, including remote sensing. More specifically, numerous chemical species detection systems, including differential absorption lidar (DIAL) systems, employ MWIR lasers as an active source.
Typical conventional MWIR lasers utilized in DIAL systems include a diode-pumped, solid-state, pulsed laser cavity which feeds an independent, non-linear crystal based optical parametric oscillator (OPO) and an optical parametric amplifier (OPA) cavity for wavelength conversion by difference frequency mixing. If the application system requires a very narrow, stable and well defined spectral output, these cavities may be injection seeded and phase locked. The result is a complex laser system that suffers from many deficiencies including: (a) a large number of components which results in a laser system that has a large volume, weight and power consumption; (b) large component costs; (c) poor long term performance; and (d) maintenance difficulties.
The present invention, however, provides a system and method for improved efficiency, compactness and ease of maintenance. As will be explained, the present invention uses a diode-pumped solid state laser with an intracavity non-linear OPO and OPA to provide wavelength conversion by difference frequency mixing.